The Present: All That Matters - Year One
by ShyStars
Summary: Second Installment in the Past, Present, and Future Trilogy. She never expected to fit in normally do to her family or father, but when she befriends the boy-who-lived, her life is forever changed. Join Allyson Black for her first year at Hogwarts. Summary subject to change.


**The Present: All That Matters Year One:**Second Installment in the _Past, Present, and Future Trilogy._She never expected to fit in normally do to her family or father, but when she befriends the boy-who-lived, her life is forever changed. Join Allyson Black for her first year at Hogwarts. Summary subject to change.

**Rating: **Rated K+ (until like the 4th book/movie).

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, whoever much that might make me cry...if I did...I would have gotten my letter back when I was 11. You know, I'm still sad it never came...

**Author's Note: **Let's try this again. It will be slightly different than when I first tried, as I have started this off differently than before. As I state before, I am currently working on the first part of the Trilogy, but since that's coming completely from my head, it will take longer. This...I'm writing to hopefully make it seem like Ally was there all along. I'm gonna stick pretty close to the books, and add my own stuff in, but like I said...Ally was always there...hopefully. Please review? I hope I can make a believable 11 year old, it's been a little while since I was or thought like one...

I am also going by probably a different time line, by years anyway, than the books do. Harry turned 11 in the first book, which was copy righted at like 1996-97 (97 for my purposes) so that's when everything starts and leads up too. They would have graduated had Voldemort not gotten in the way in 2004 in my stories.

Oh, and before I forget. I made up the address where my OC lives...I've never been to England, I don't know where anything is besides London and I couldn't figure how anything worked when I tried to look it up. If anyone from England that happens to read this story wants to help me by actually giving me a real address (not yours mind you) I would be thankful. But, for now it's just gonna be made up.

* * *

Chapter One

July 1, 1997

Dear Allyson,

Happy Birthday. It's hard to believe that you are already 11 years old today, that you will be starting Hogwarts this year. Time goes by so fast but also too slow for my liking. You've grown up in what seems like a blink of the eye, and I am truly sorry that I have not been there for any of it. But you must believe me when I say not a day goes by where I do not think of you or your mother. I love you both very much.

I know you must hate to hear from me, and for that I do not blame you, but I am not the man everyone believes me to be Allyson. I am innocent of the crimes I have been imprisoned for. I do not expect you to believe me when I have no proof, but its only a matter of time before the reason I was falsely accused of slips up and then I'll be a free man again Allyson. I will be able to be the father I should have been. Only a mater of time...

Happy Birthday Alyson. Never forget how much I love you.

Love,

Your Father, Sirius Black

* * *

Miss A. Black

The Second Bedroom on the Left

7 Little Lane

London

Greater London

Dear Miss Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a cop of each of the following:

_The __S__tandard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Wafflingw

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

* * *

July 1, 1997

Dear Litter Red,

Happy Birthday! It's hard to believe that you are already eleven years old today. I hope you enjoy what your mother and Tonks have planned, I know that you will be surprised. I am sorry I won't be able to come and enjoy the day with you all. My monthly appointments leave no room in their scheduling I'm afraid.

You may have noticed that the owl that delivered this letter is not the same owl as we usually use, that is because she is yours. Happy Birthday Ally. I did not give her a name, because I felt that you should and would want to be the one to do so. Just let me know what you name her the next time you owl me. Which I am sure will be later on today, as I want to know everything and if I know you, you will want to tell me how your day went as well.

It's not everyday a young witch turns 11, so enjoy enjoy this day,

Love,

Remus Lupin

* * *

Dear Moony!

You got me an owl?! Thank you! River's so beautiful! That's right, I named her River. Mum looked at me funny, as well as Uncle Ted, when I announced her name, but I wanted her name to be different and unique. What's better than River?

And you were right! Today was awesome! Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted gave me that potions book and set I've been wanting ever since I seen it in that catalog. I'm already reading how to make a potion that will make someone's ears turn- never mind. Mum didn't seem to happy when she seen some of the potions in it, so I know you wouldn't approve either. Oh! And guess what Tonks got me? A moving poster of the Appleby Arrows! And of course, this set of stationary I'm writing on. The snitches twinkle! As you can clearly see. Of course, Mum's gift tops them all! She got me a broom Moony! It's not a Nimbus 2000, but its pretty close. A Nimbus 1700! Only one modal behind the latest.

The only problem. Mum says I'm only allowed to practice flying at yours or Aunt Andromeda's place. So can I come over this weekend? You know, after you recover from your furry little problem? I really want to fly it!

Of course, I don't know what was better today, the fact that I got to go see a game between the Appleby Arrows and Pride of Portree or that I got my Hogwarts letter. That's right, it came this morning! I was so excited that I did a Tonks Moony, I knocked over two kitchen table chairs AND the table! It's official! I'm starting Hogwarts this year! Which leads me into my next question. Can you come with us to Diagon Alley? Mum says we're going at the end of the month because she won't be able to get any free time from her store until then.

You know, today would have been perfect and probably the best day of my life is HE hadn't written me. He wrote me again this year Remus. Why can't he just leave me along? I don't ever write him back, so why does he keep sending me letters every year? Why is he even allowed to send anything to anyone? He might be my biological father, but you've been more of a father to me than he ever was or will be.

I hope that doesn't bother you, it does Mum.

Speaking of Mum, it's time for our movie night to start. I know you won't get this till tomorrow, but good night Remus.

Love,

Ally

* * *

July 3, 1997

Dear Little Red,

Congratulations on receiving you Hogwarts letter! Your mother and I told you it would come, you just had to be patient. You'll truly enjoy Hogwarts Little Red, it holds so many more wonders than you mother and I can tell you about. Going there will become some of the happiest moments of your life, like it was for me and I know for your mother as well. You'll love Hogwarts Ally, you really will.

I'm glad you had a good birthday, I heard the game was a sight to behold. And of course I knew you were getting a broom, who do you think helped your mother pick one out? You know you can come over this weekend, any time you want, as long as its okay with you mother of course.

I am sorry Ally, but I won't be able to go with you to Diagon Alley to do your school shopping at the end of the month, I have a job lined up abroad to do then, or I wouldn't miss it for the world. I promise to try and come see you off on September 1 but it just depends on all the circumstances leading up to that time. I'm sorry I can't give you more solid promises or answers, that's just how the life of someone with my condition lives. I just hate to disappoint you.

And about the matter of getting letters from your father, just ignore them Ally. Don't let them get to you. He's desperate for any kind of contact, and since you are young, he probably feels you will believe him. They only come once a year, ignoring them is all I can advice you to do. Burning them or not even opening them is also something you can do if you wish to. But, maybe you should tell your mother about them Ally, she would want to know and could help you.

Do not get into too much trouble with those potions. I would hate for you to get grounded and not be able to visit.

Love,

Remus

P.S. I think River is a fine name. It matches her unique eyes doesn't it?

* * *

July 31, 1997

Watcher Ally,

I see you're enjoying your gifts! I'm glad you like it so much.

About Diagon Alley, I'm sorry Ally, but I can't come along. I have my first mission as an Auror and I don't think Moody would be reasonable if I asked for a later time. He's a great Auror and teacher, truly amazing he is, but not the most agreeable man. Sorry Ally-Cat, maybe next year. I'll definitely come see you off on September 1 though.

Love,

Tonks

P.S. Hufflepuff!

* * *

"Looks like its just me and you Mum" Ally sighed, stuffing her latest letter into a red folder, a muggle invention she loved as it allowed her to keep from losing any of her letters as she liked to keep them all in a trunk in her room. "Remus and Tonks both can't come with us to Diagon Alley because of their jobs, which sucks."

"Well, its not something they have any control over Allyson" Her mother answered back, a small woman with shoulder length, deep auburn hair and dark blue eyes characteristic of her maiden family, the Lowell's, waving her wand to a small stack of dishes from breakfast that rested in the sink and causing them to begin cleaning themselves. "We'll make do with just the two of us."

"I know, I just wanted them to come because it would make it more fun. Tonks could show me where she got the stationary from, and Remus...well, because he just should." Ally replied, pouting slightly at the thought of her two favorite people missing an important day for her.

"Ready to go?" Her mother asked as she pulled on a purple witches cloak, "We can wait for them to have a free day if you would like?"

"No! I just need to grab my jacket! I don't wanna wait anymore Mum!" Ally told her hurriedly, jumping up from her seat at the kitchen table meant for three, "I've waited eleven years for my wand, I can't wait another day!" Ally dashed away from the kitchen, her long, wavy black hair twirling around her as she turned the corner and moved towards her room. She ignored her door, which was decorated with red, sparkling stars that greeted her with phrases like, "Hello!" Welcome back" and "Little Red!" She also ignored the flashing posters and moving pictures winking at her from her walls and ran over to pull her red jacket from her closet and dashed back out of her room, back towards the kitchen where her mother was waiting for her. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Good," Her mother offered an arm out to her, which caused Ally to wince as that meant side-a-long apparition, something Ally hated. The feeling of being squished through a very small tube was uncomfortable and made Ally feel horrible. Her mother didn't care for flying, which wouldn't even be allowed for Ally or during the day light, not did like traveling through the floo network. Ally grabbed her arm anyway, holding on tightly as her mother gave her another small smile before turning and vanishing them with a loud pop.

Moment later, Ally opened her eyes when she heard a second pop, having closed them quickly when her mother began to turn, and discovered her mother had apparated them outside of Gringotts. Ally let go of her mother's arm, grinning at the straight faced goblin who had a swarthy, clever face as he bowed, letting them through the set of brass doors that lead to another set of doors, these ones silver that had words, a rhyme really, inscribed into them. Ally took a moment to read the somewhat familiar words, as she had come to Diagon Alley with her mom several times before,

_Enter, stranger, but take heed _

_Of what awaits the sin of greed _

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn. _

_So if you seek beneath our floors _

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_Of finding more than treasure there _

"Do you think, if I asked, that they would let me see the dragon?" Ally asked her mother as she caught up with her in line, waiting for the one goblin who stood behind the counter that was in charge of converting muggle money into wizard money. Her mother Annabelle would be changing the muggle money she earned this month at her muggle book store in London, like she did every month, and then they would go and get her school things.

"Those are just rumors Ally, and no, I don't believe they would" Her mother replied, smiling at her daughter, her blue eyes lighting up with amusement at her daughter's curiousness. Annabelle smiled gently at the pointy faced goblin standing behind the counter as she handed him all her money in a large sized envelope. "I would like to take half with me, and place the other half in my vault if you would please."

"Do you have your key?"

"Yes, here you are" Ally looked around, eyes widening as she caught a glimpse a huge man, at least she believed him to be a man as he was at least several heads taller than anyone around, leaving out the silver doors with a small boy her age following behind him.

"Very well, I'll have Nagnok place your money into your vault Mrs. Black" the goblin handed Ally's mother back her key as well as a red pouch filled with half the money she had converted while handing the rest of it to a goblin with a long long beard behind him who was staring blankly ahead of him, who left immediately.

"Thank you, have a nice day. Let's go Allyson," Ally waved to the goblin who helped them, who stared blankly at her in reply, as she walked with her mother out of Gringotts. "I think we should get your robes first, to go ahead and get them out of the way, as they are easily the most boring task of the day."

"And then my wand?" Ally asked, her blue eyes, an exact copy of her mothers, looking up at her mother and shining with eagerness and yearning. She couldn't wait to finally get her wand.

"I was thinking we would actually get that last, seeing as it it's on one end of the Alley," Annabelle smiled at her daughter frowned, a slight glare coming to her small, still childlike face, "I figured we work our way from Madam Malkin's up one side, have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and work our way back down the other way. Do you think you could wait a few more hours for your wand? You've already waited eleven years, so what is a few more hours my Little Bird?"

"Fine" Ally agreed, sighing as her mother just continued smiling gently at her, "but only if we can get ice cream."

"Double raspberry- orange chocolate dip?" Annabelle let a small smirk as Ally nodded, a serious expression on her face that reminded Annabelle so much of Ally's father that it caused a small twinge in her chest which she choose to ignore. "Deal, now lets get your robes shall we?"

"Okay!" Ally and her mother both passed the goblin at the door who once again bowed at them as he let them out, Ally also waving to him paying no mind that he didn't respond in the slightest, and walked two doors down to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dresses all in mauve who greeted Ally and Annabelle before either one of them could speak, "Hogwarts, dear?" She spoke, "Got the lot here, two other young men are being fitted up right now as well. So, if you would just step with me, and your mother can shop around."

"I'll be right over here" Annabelle told Ally, gesturing towards the woman's robes before leaving Ally to be lead to the back of the store by Madam Malkin where the fitting stools were. "Come find me when you are finished." Ally nodded and followed the Madam back, and immediately wishing she hadn't.

Ally frowned, grimacing when she spotted the boy with pale skin, a pointed face and blonde, almost white hair that was slicked back in a familiar, disgusting fashion that reminded her of the boys father. It was her second cousin, on her father's side, Draco Malfoy; the worlds biggest prat. She didn't know the other boy, but thought he looked like the boy she had seen following the giant man out of Gringotts. He had very messy black hair and the prettiest green eyes she had ever seen that were behind a pair of broken, round glasses and in clothes that were obviously too big for him.

"Right up here dear" Ally stepped up onto the footstool the Madam Malkin directed her to, catching the attention of the two boys, which earned her a sneer from her cousin as Madam Malkin slipped a long robe over her head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Oh it's you," Draco sneered at her, causing Ally to roll her eyes and try to ignore him, "I'm surprised they let your sort out and about, I guess you got accepted to Hogwarts did you? I'm sure you'll be sorted into Hufflepuff, with your degraded blood as it is."

"I'm surprised you know such words Malfoy given your pee sized brain" Ally replied, smiling at the brown haired boy when he looked at her in surprise, and the uncomfortable look he threw the boy. "No doubt you'll be sorted into Slytherin, like the snake you are." Ally waited while the Madam moved from her to the brown haired boy, checking the pins and moving away to the racks of similar black robes, waving her wand at two different sets.

"That's it dears" She told both Ally and the boy, which they were both greatly relieved about, wanting to get out of the other boy's presence.

"Sorry about him, he's a major prat and very big headed, runs in his family unfortunately" Ally told him, grinning at him which caused the boy to smile at her a little uncertainly, "Which, indirectly insulted me, he's a cousin, well a second cousin really, on my father's side, who I really have no relations with. I'm Allyson Black, most everyone but my mother calls me Ally though."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Ally's eyes widen, immediately traveling to his forehead to see if he really was who he said he was as a lightning shaped scar would be there.

"You are? Wow, I'd thought you'd be older than me, but if you go by the books, I guess you would be the same age. You're starting Hogwarts this year as well?" Ally talked quickly, excited to meet the boy who lived. Who wouldn't be?

"Yes, though I'll probably be so bad, that I'll be sent back to my Aunt and Uncles" Harry replied, his small, hesitant smile fading somewhat at the thought of him not knowing anything about the world he had just entered around him "I don't know any magic because I was raised by muggles," He added, seeing Ally's slightly confused look.

Ally just smiled at him again, "I wouldn't worry too much about that, nobody knows anything when they first get there. Sure, my mum's a witch, but underage witches and wizards aren't allowed to do magic outside of their schools, so we don't know how to do anything either. I only know what I've seen my mom do, and she does complicated stuff I don't even comprehend, and what I've read about. And reading about something is way different than actually doing it. You should fit in just fine. We're only first years after all" Ally tried to cheer the boy up, knowing his thoughts were probably like everyone else they would be starting with. Ally knew how to brew a few potions, but other than the accidental magic she let slip every now and then, she knew nothing else and she too was nervous about not being able to do what the other kids could do. "You'll love Hogwarts, my mum and Uncle, well, not really an uncle, Remus always talk about how they had so much fun there, and Remus is only a half-blood, not that it matters. You'll see, Hogwarts is amazing. At least I hope it is." She grinned at him, earning a bigger smile from him.

"Anywhere is better than with my family. Have you gotten your wand yet?" Harry spoke, eyes shining at the thought of a wand. It was what Harry was really looking forward to, a magic wand.

"Not yet, my Mum says we're getting that last I'm afraid," Ally replied, pouting slightly once again, "This is our first stop, so I haven't really gotten anything yet."

Ally and Harry were cut off before they could say anymore by Ally's mother, "Got everything? Ready to go to the next-" Ally looked at her mother with confusion written on her face as she stopped speaking halfway through her question, her eyes widening in surprise and another emotion Ally had seen before, whenever she caught her mom thinking about her father, as she spotted the boy her daughter was talking to. "Oh-oh, hello, I'm Allyson's mother, Annabelle Black"

Harry smiled nervously up at the small, but still taller than both he and Ally, beautiful older woman, who gave me a shaky smile in return, "I'm Harry Potter."

"He's starting Hogwarts this year as well Mum" Ally told her mother excitedly, "Isn't that great?"

"Y-yes" Annabelle agreed, emotions flying across her face quickly, "That is great. I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time, and it seems you've already made a friend so you both needn't worry so much it seems." Ally grinned once again at Harry, who blushed slightly because he had never had a friend before. "Are you here with anyone Harry? A Professor perhaps-" before anything more could be said, a loud, booming voice called out,

"Ready to go Harry?" Ally looked up to see the front of the huge man she had seen exiting the bank as he stood in the doorway of Madam Malkin's unable to fit into the shop with the low ceilings. He had a long, shaggy mane of black hair and a wild, tangled beard that allowed her to just make his glinting, black eyes that reminded Ally of little black beetles under all his hair.

"Hagrid!" Annabelle exclaimed, smiling up at the giant of a man, who blinked in surprise at the sudden appearance of the small woman, "It's been so long since I've seen you. How is Fang doing?"

"Why if it isn't Annabelle!" Hagrid grinned down at the petite woman, eyes twinkling "He's doing fine. Misses you, but he's been taking the medicine like you prescribed, and doesn't seem to have any more problems. And this, this must be Allyson," Ally smiled up at the man, who grinned at her as well, she didn't notice how his smile wavered slightly as she turned back to talk to her mother. She looked very much like her father.

"Most call me Ally" Ally told the man, "Only my mother insists on calling me Allyson."

"That's because it is your name, if I wanted to call you Ally, I would have named you Ally" Her mother interjected, rolling her eyes at her child while Hagrid just let out a booming chuckle and Harry smiled at Ally, who grinned in return.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts" Ally blinked up at him in surprise,

"You work at Hogwarts? Cool!"

"Speaking of Hogwarts," Annabelle began, "We had better get back to your school shopping. This is only our first stop and we have a lot to get before the day is over."

"Why don't yeh join 'Arry and meself? Only just started ourselves" Hagrid offered, smiling as Ally's face lit up as well as Harry's.

"Oh could we mum? It'll be so much more fun if we got to shop with friends? As I can show Harry all the cool stuff he doesn't know about yet! Please?"

Annabelle's eyes traveled from her daughters excited face to look at Harry, slight unease flashing but gone before anyone could notice in the blue depths before looking back at her daughter, her own smile widening as she answered, "I don't see why not. It is always more fun to shop with friends than without."

"Yes!" Ally turned to grin at Harry, who returned her grin. He already had a friend, something he had never had before, and he hadn't even started Hogwarts yet. Maybe, just maybe he did belong in this world, no matter how out of place he felt. "There are so many great shops here. Mum and me were heading down towards the Leaky Cauldron on one side shopping, before we stopped and ate lunch and then continued on the other. Plus, we'll get ice cream. You just have to have some of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour's ice cream, it's the best in the world."

"That sounds great!" Harry replied, thinking of the small lemon pop he was allowed at his cousin's birthday trip to the zoo and how he could get as big of an ice cream he wanted this time around.

"But first, I believe we're going to Flourish and Blotts for your school books" Annabelle cut in, leading the two towards out the door where Hagrid was still standing, and towards the large shop next door, "so let's get going. You two do want your wands sometime today don't you?"

"Do we ever!" Ally agreed, "C'mon Harry!" Ally laughed, grabbing the boys hand, causing him the blush, and pulling him into the book shop, her mother and Hagrid following behind with smiles on their faces.

"I never would have thought" Annabelle spoke, smiling sadly, "He looks so much like his father, except for his eyes, he has-"

"Lily's" Hagrid agreed, smiling sadly, "He don' know what he did as a baby, or what 'appened that night either Annabelle. The muggles never told 'im."

"And Ally doesn't know how her father-" Annabelle chocked off, forcing the tears that were suddenly in her eyes at the thought of what her husband had done, "her father was involved. She knows he's-he's killed people, but none of mine or Remus's and his connections to the Potters. We, we couldn't tell her. She's only a little girl Hagrid, and she's not her father."

"Course she isn't" Hagrid agreed, watching the long haired girl and Harry ask an employee for help finding their school books, and how she already had several others stacked into her arms. "She reminds me of you, and Remus."

"She does love books" Annabelle agreed, "Only I wish is was books like I loved. She's so mischievous, and smart. She looks so much like him Hagrid, but she's so different as well. I hope people will give her a chance, despite who her father is."

"She's 'lready friends with 'Arry ain't she? She'll be fine, just like he will."

"I hope your right Hagrid."

"We're ready Mum," Annabelle smiled, pulling the bag of coins out and handing it to her daughter so she could pay for all her books, which Annabelle noticed had four more than what was on her school list, but she didn't mind, at least her daughter chose to read anything at all.

"What do ya' got there 'Arry?" Hagrid asked, seeing the boy looking through a book on curses with rapt attention, a stack of books in his other arm.

"I'm trying to find out how to curse Dudley" Ally giggled, Harry having mention what his cousin was like and the rest of his family briefly while they looked around for their boos and she had to agree with him on cursing him.

"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer no ter use magic in the Muggle World except in very special circumstances, "Hagrid told him, taking the book and putting it on a shelf, leading them all out and onto the next shop, hoping to distract Harry from getting himself trouble in the future. "An' anyway, yeh both couldn' work any of them curse yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."

"It's alright Harry" Ally whispered to him as they left the stationary shop, her having bought some more of the snitch stationary as well as a set that had red stars along the edges that flashed, "I;ll show you a couple of potions that you could use on him if you want. You can make potions outside of school, as you don't have to say any magic."

"Cool" Harry smiled

"None of that Allyson, or I won't buy you that new cauldron you wanted so much" Ally pouted at her mother who had scolded her lightly, looking back over her shoulder from her place beside Hagrid who she was conversing with about all manner of things, a pang flashing in her chest at how Harry and Ally looked, so much like their fathers. But yet, so different at the same time.

"Yes mother" Ally rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out playfully at her mother's back which caused Harry to chuckle and Ally's grin to widen. "C'mon, Harry, we have a lot of shopping to do before we can get our wands!" She dashed past her mother and into the Leaky Cauldron, where they would have lunch.

"Hey Ally, what's Quidditch?" Harry asked as they all sat down, many people stopping to stare at Harry who began to look uncomfortable with the attention so tried to focus his somewhere else.

"It's only the best game in the world!" Ally began describing the game, going through the rules and different moves, even getting into her favorite teams and brooms, amazing Harry and gaining his interest, and before she or he knew it, the sun as setting jut as they stepped up to the last shop of the day, the one they both had been waiting for; Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Finally!" Ally moved forward first, pushing open the door to the narrow and shabby looking shop that had gold peeling letters reading, Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A tinkling bell rand from somewhere in the depths of the shop as the four stepped in, Hagrid having to stoop down like most shops he had entered. It was tiny, empty space with one single, spindly chair which Hagrid sat in to wait so he wouldn't be in the way. Ally's mother Annabelle joined him at his side.

"So quiet" Ally whispered, feeling her neck prickle as she looked around at the empty, dark shop.

"Good afternoon" a soft voice said, causing Harry and Ally to jump. An old man was standing bore them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello" said Harry awkwardly while Ally offered the older man a smile and wave.

"Ah yes," said the man, " Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you both soon. Harry Potter. Allyson Black." Ally looked over her shoulder at her mother, a little freaked out at how the mane seemed to know who Harry and her were, only to have her give her a gentle smile and gesture for her to pay attention. "You have your mother's eyes Harry. And your fathers looks Allyson. It seems only yesterday that they were in here buying their first wand. Ten and a quarter inches, made of willow. Nice for charm work. Which I heard Lily favored. Eleven inches, made of ebony, perfect for transfiguration was your fathers match."

Ally frowned, not liking to be reminded of her father, or to be compared to him. She was nothing like that man.

"Well. I say your father, but it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr. Ollivander came so close to Harry that they were almost nose to nose. "And that's where..." He reached up and touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the want that did it," he said softly, "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands...well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." He shook his head and then to Harry and Ally's relief, spotted Hagrid and her mother.

"Rubeus! Annabelle Black! How nice to see you both again! Hagrid, Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes" Agreed Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" asked Ollivander, suddenly stern,

"Er- yes, they did yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet, "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't _use _them?" asked Mr. Ollivander sharply. Ally noticed he gripped the pink umbrella he carried with him tightly suddenly.

"Oh, no sire" said Hagrid quickly.

"Hmmm" Ollivander gave Hagrid a piercing look before focusing his misty eyes on Annabelle who was still smiling gently, "And Annabelle; Willow, ten inches, rather swishy, wasn't it? Excellent for healing?"

"Yes, it is" Annabelle took her wand from where she had hidden it in her sleeve, showing the polished wood to Mr. Ollivander, "I polish it every night if I can."

"Good, very good. Well now," He turned back to Harry and Ally, both who were looking quite uneasy to have the strange man focused on them once more. "Mr. Potter, Miss Black" He pulled a long tape measure with silver marking out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" Ally immediately held out her left arm and Mr. Ollivander began to measure from her shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, and everywhere else that seemed unnecessary to her.

"Well, I'm right handed" Harry held out his arm like Ally had and the measure moved onto him, making them both realize that Mr. Ollivander wasn't even paying attention to the wand and he moved away to the selves behind his counter stacked with wand boxes.

"Ever Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. That will do" Ally watch the tape measure crumple into a heap on the floor between her and Harry. "Let's start with Miss Black." He held out a wand to her, "Ash wood and unicorn hair. Nine-and-a-quarter inches. Just take it and give it a wave."

Ally took the wand and before she could even wave it, Mr. Ollivander had already taken in away and replaced it with another. "Cedar and dragon heartstring. Ten inches." He also took it away before she could do anything. It seemed like she had tried at least ten different wands, feeling more and more hopeless in finding a wand that would match her, before Mr. Ollivander paused, a thoughtful expression coming to his face. "Why not, unusual combination, very powerful." Ally watched as he pulled a lightly colored wand and held it out to her, "Apple wood and phoenix tail feather. Ten inches, nice and swishy."

Ally took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers, and when she raised the wand and gave it a wave as she was suppose to, red and silver sparks erupted from the end. "Well done Allyson" She grinned at her mother, who grinned back, excited to finally have found a wand of her own, and it was so beautiful.

"Now, onto you Mr. Potter" Ally placed her wand into the box Mr. Ollivander had taken hers from and waited for Harry to find his wand, but it seems like he was having as much of a problem finding his and she did her.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find you the perfect match here somewhere, like we did Miss Black. I wonder, yes, why not? Another unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Ally watched as Harry took the wand from the older man, and waved the wand, causing gold and red sparks to fly from the tip like a firework. Hagrid whopped and clapped, and Ally gave him a pat on the shoulder, grinning at her friend.

"Well, well, well...how curious...how very curious" The shop grew quite once more as Mr. Ollivander began to mutter.

"Sorry," Harry began, wanting to know what Mr. Ollivander was referring to about his wand, "But what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale eyes before he answered the boys questions, "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is is in you wand, gave another feather, just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother, why its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed loudly while Ally shot Harry a surprised look, a frown coming to her face.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these hings happen." Mr. Ollivander continued not noticing how uneasy the occupants of his shop had grown, "The wand choose the wizard, remember...I think we much expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names did great things. Terrible yes, but great."

Both Harry and Ally shivered. Ally was sure she didn't like Mr. Ollivander, and she knew Harry was thinking the same thing.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Ollivander, but I think it's getting late and we should get going" Annabelle cut in, having heard enough, and paid him seven gallons for Ally's wand. Harry paid his and they quickly left the shop with Mr. Ollivander bowing them out with a smile.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry, Hagrid, Ally and Annabelle made their way back down Diagon Alley. "That man was really...strange" Ally spoke, still holding her wand box in her hand while her mother carried most of her school things in hers. "But today was so much fun! I can't wait until September 1st!"

"I don't think I've ever had so much fun. This was the best birthday I've ever had" Harry spoke, a smile lighting up his thin face.

"It was a great day for you kids" Annabelle cut in, stopping them before the wall that lead back to the Leaky Cauldron, "but it's time for Allyson and I to go home now. I'm sure you'll both see each other at Hogwarts come September." Ally frowned, not wanting the day to end, the same with Harry, before a smile came to her face as an idea popped into her head.

"I'll tell you what, how about we sit together on the train?" Ally asked Harry excitedly, "That way we won't be alone? It'll be fun!"

"Sure, I'd like that!" Harry agreed, glad to have made a friend already, one who didn't appear to stare at the scar on his forehead like every other witch of wizard he had seen today when they noticed it.

"Well, then, see you then Harry!"

"C'mon, let's go have dinner before yeh go back to the Dursley's" Hagrid grinned at down and Ally and Annabelle, "See you at Hogwarts Ally, great seein' yeh again Annabelle"

"Goodbye Hagrid" Annabelle smiled at the giant of a man while Ally reached up to grip her mother's arm.

"See you Hagrid, and you too Harry~" Ally waved as Harry and Hagrid passed through the wall and her mother turned on the spot, apparating them back to their flat on the other side of London.

* * *

Dear Moony,

You'll never guess who I met in Diagon Alley today? Harry Potter! He was so much different than what I imagined him to be! We met while getting our robes and then we spent the rest of the day together, shopping for our school things. I even met Hagrid, who was huge! Even taller than you Moony! We agreed to sit together on the train.

Today was so great. I finally got my wand! Apple wood and phoenix tail feather. Mr. Ollivander, who is really weird and I don't really like him that much, said it was an unusual combination, but it felt good to me. I can't wait till I'm allowed to use it!

I can't wait for September 1!

Love,

Ally


End file.
